


Spells

by nallemorin



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nallemorin/pseuds/nallemorin
Summary: You, a witch try to create an spell to be able to get what you most desire as present because your wedding anniversary for Elijah.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Elijah Mikaelson/Reader, Elijah Mikaelson/You
Kudos: 35





	Spells

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Elijah & Reader.  
> Word count: 932  
> Warnings: None  
> Author’s notes: Hello. Reading a few drabbles I decided to make my own. And because is October I decided to do Halloween related and included The Originals in them, especially Elijah. I hope you like it.

Elijah enters the share room where the small collection of book, watching you sleep peacefully lay down on the desk, news, olds book and family grimoires all over around you.

He walk closer to you, to be able to take you in his arms when a piece of paper call his attention located below your palm. He took it slowly to avoid to wake you up.

_Hereditatem nostram_ write in your cursive letter and below several parts of different **spells**.

-This is what you are so eager to finish before our anniversary- he voice out with a soft smile on his mouth. He leave it on the desk again and take you in his arms, you snuggle closer to him in your sleep while he walk to your shared room and lay you down slowly and softly. 

-Elijah- you whisper while you open and closed your eyes to adjust to the light -What time it’s?- you ask him watching him remove his suit jacket and tie.

-It’s time for you to sleep my dear- he answer softly while leaving his clothes on a chair.

-I need to keep looking- you made the attempt to stand but he was in front of you in a second.

-My dear love, you have barely eat and sleep, you are exhausted and what kind of husband would I be if I don’t take care of you?- he declared.

-I’m close to found the way, Elijah- you proclaim looking him directly in his eyes.

-I know what you are working on- he announce to you, hope in his voice and eyes.

-It was supposed to be an anniversary present- you confess shyly.

He grin at your reaction and wrap you around his arms -The propose of this is to have a family with _you_ \- he caress your back and set his sight in you -not without you-

You raised your hand to his cheek and caress it -I know, but I’m so closed to found the way-

-I hear you the first time, excellent hearing for been a vampire, you know?- a playful tone in his voice earning an soft chuckle from you.

-I want to give you what you most desire, my love- you express to him looking directly at his eyes.

He kiss your forehead to then join his with yours -And we will- he pull apart from you to see at your eyes - after all you’re the best at creating **spells**. Look at me, you have me under your spell since the first day we meet- he said to you with his lovely bright smile.

-I just hope that the spell extend to our children once we have them- you voice to him with desire in your tone.

-If there are just like you I don’t doubt it- he said passing a lock of hair behind your ear.

-I just want them to have your hazel brown eyes and maybe your hair- you said while passing your hand on his hair, stopping on the back of his neck. 

-We should better practice in that case- he carry you to bed and lay you down before getting over you.

-I like the sound of that- you smile to then cut the short distance between you two.

**_A month later_ **

Elijah was walking from one side to the other side of your share room while you where on the bathroom, he hear you flush the toilet and immediately set his sight on the door, waiting for you.

-We need to wait a few minutes- you mention to him before he was able to formulate a question.

He give you a simple nod and star pacing again, you observe him carefully. He was still wearing the clothes he choose to celebrate your anniversary, grey suit, white dress shirt and red wine tie.

You place the pregnancy test on your nightstand over a piece of toilet paper an after that you walk to him, making him stop in front of you.

-Relax- you request to him placing your hand on his chest over his heart -I’m the one that is supposed to be freaking out, not you-

He took your hand and take him to his lips to deposit a tender kiss on it -And I should be the one calming you down-

-We are in this together, no matter what- you declared to him, squeezing his hand in yours.

- _Always & forever- _he vow to you.

**_9 months later_ **

After nine months filled with _craziness,_ you have bring no one, but two new family members to the Mikaelson clan. A boy and a girl, with your hair color and hazel brown eyes as their father.

They were currently sleeping in their crib, Elijah standing between both of them.

-They won’t go anywhere, you and our family make sure of that- you said calling his attention, once his gaze was on you -Come here, I’m needy of attention from my husband and want some cuddle time before _our children_ wake up and take you away from me- extending your arm to him.

He walk with a big smile all over his face, laying next to you and bringing you closer to him in an embrace -You have give us what we most desire my darling and for that I would be grateful for the _eternity_ \- he set a soft kiss in your lips -You have my word that I would keep you and them save, no matter the cost-

-You and I, _always & forever_ _together_ \- you respond to him before drifting to sleep in his arms.


End file.
